A Hand in the Dark
by Starscream's Mishap
Summary: Slash. Every night Autobots go offline. Some sleep. One has a visitor.


"Love is an angel disguised as lust

here in our beds until the morning comes.

C'mon now, try to understand the way I feel under your command.

Take my hand as the sun descends

They can't hurt you now..."

10,000 Maniacs

The silence of nighttime slid into the Autobot base with a syrupy ooze most did not notice had covered them until they were lying on their recharge plates in the dark. It overlaid everything. The only way to avoid the feeling of claustrophobia from this quiet was to shut off for a cycle and recharge. For some, the exhaustion of the day's activities put them to sleep immediately. Perceptor, for example, was offline before his head was horizontal. Others, like Bluestreak, lay awake as the demons of their pasts chased their consciences until fatigue smothered them into oblivion. Swoop's nights began with a lone hand reaching out for him in the dark.

The light in the hall outside of the entrance to his room was bright. A small crack of it peeked under the door before it expanded into the outline of a large familiar figure before quickly closing, like the glimpse of a human tongue as it yawns. When Swoop saw that outline his entire body shivered. His optics radiated in the dark like welcome beacons as footfalls well-acquainted with the layout of the singular room moved quickly. His guest paused, looking at him admiringly in the dark. Swoop could hear him sigh in anticipation. Then the hand extended.

It began as a simple caress across his chest. The hand gave the most amazing sensation as the fingers traced over every bump and detail of the Dinobot's abdomen. It felt cool, almost soft, stroking the plate as though the appendage itself were proclaiming adoration. As it riled Swoop's strong energy field the hand moved, fingertips trailing up to his face. How the hand knew the spot where the helmet met his head was such a vulnerable area, Swoop didn't know. A minor moan escaped.

"Shhh," a voice whispered tenderly. The second hand stroked the circuitry on the other side of his face as their foreheads met. Swoop reached desperately for the rest of the mech, pulling him onto the recharge plate. Although he could never remember which spots were the best, Swoop knew the mech loved his powerful arms enveloping him in a protective grasp. That, and always being on top. "Mmmm," he purred, which Swoop echoed, to his guest's amusement.

They remained like this for moment, savoring the mere presence of each other. Swoop could feel the mech's hands clutching his upper arms like the edge of a precipice. Carefully releasing their grip they crept up to the inside of Swoop's Dinobot wings. The interior, once touched, would set the large blue, red, gold and gray mech into a frenzy. Swoop's visitor knew this. A mischievous snicker escaped as the Dinobot writhed ecstatically underneath.

Words were almost never spoken. The silence in the dark made these mute actions sacred, and any noise that Swoop made not related to a physical reaction was castigated. There was only the touch, a tender expression forbidden to be acknowledged in broad daylight. It was dangerous, exciting, frustrating; how could an affection-starved Dinobot refuse?

'No,' Swoop thought to himself as he heard his friend groan softly. He began to trace the mech's broad chest with the palm of his hand, fingers drumming on the parts where the plates met. 'Me Swoop know this wrong. This time he stay night.' It troubled the Dinobot that his visitor never lingered once satisfied. Unfortunately for Swoop, this activity took so much energy that it drained him completely. Going offline prevented him from overpowering his guest's departure, something that should be effortless. After all, Swoop was bigger. Where did this mech get the energy to enable him to escape?

"The neck," the disembodied voice panted. Swoop obliged. The recipient of the massage quivered in rapture. Blue eyes, glowing softly in the night, squinted as hands clenched the Dinobot's shoulders. Legs straddling Swoop's hips squeezed tighter, thrilling the large Autobot under him. "Ah, Sweetie," the voice sighed.

"Dumb nickname." Even Swoop had his limits.

"Sorry. I got carried away." The Dinobot's optics brightened in the dark as the invisible mech enclosed the space between them with his magnificent body. He loved being with Swoop like this. He was still amazed by the intimidating Pteronadon's sweet passivity. The visitor had originally expected a fight, since the other Dinobots feared the ferocious aerial lizard as much as their Decepticon counterparts. Swoop scared everyone, making the mech decide one day to see what was so terrifying. Under the cover of night, he barged into Swoop's room to see him sitting quietly on the floor coloring pictures of his favorite person, who happened to be the mech himself. After blessing Sparkplug for making all of the Dinobots crayons, the mech and Swoop talked for awhile about Swoop's crush. The mech began visiting every night, finding it a good way to unwind after a stressful day. The talk eventually led to something else. He discovered not a brutal contact session involving dented armor and paint scrapes, as a fearsome Dinobot might perform, but joyful surrender. So receptive it was perfect. After a few more nights Swoop shyly admitted to having never done this type of thing before. Not that it was important. The Dinobot was responsive to the slightest touch, making his grateful reactions much more desirable than savageness or experience.

As the unidentified mech felt his back being caressed the right way he congratulated himself on following an impulse that seemed to be firing more often as time passed. In an era when doubt and remorse ruled his life it was nice to slink into the shadows and play with his secret treasure. These onyx and lapis nights were proof that at least he could do ONE thing right. Proof revealed in the way Swoop's fantastic embrace was practically crushing him in mutual excitement. "Ready?"

"Me Swoop always ready!" It was hard to process anything while glowing in sensory overload.

"Shhh." This was their favorite part. Somehow, the mech was able to make magic. He put his hands back on the fragile wings. Knees forced the super-sensitive inside of his partner's legs to separate. To complete the sequence lips against Swoop's as the circuits flared pleasantly. If the light were on an observer would think the Dinobot were the temple floor under a primitive worshiper, judging by the upper mech's position.

Suddenly a warm heat, like a concentrated ray from the sun, burned the spot in Swoop's chest where his spark lay. The warmth increased exponentially, sending waves of joy throughout the Dinobot's body. It was liquid heaven. Swoop emitted a small squeak before everything exploded in a great blue light.

Slowly the blinding rays faded, allowing the inky blackness to reclaim its territory. Chuckling in triumph, his invisible guest collapsed against the mighty Dinobot, giving him an affectionate hug. "You're fun."

It was all too hazy. Pleasure still lapped at him, gently receding like an outgoing tide, making coherence impossible. He was dizzy and tired. "Me Swoop like it too." This produced another laugh. Swoop felt his guest slide off of him, unseen hand still possessively grazing his chest. The Dinobot reached for it.

"Stay," he begged, realizing his sapped strength kept him from producing a more authoritative tone.

"I can't," the voice replied regretfully, stroking the top of the pointed red helmet with his free palm. "If anyone knew what we were doing I would get into trouble." Swoop's friend dreaded this moment, when in his departure he was forced to explain to Swoop that their liaison was dangerous. It made him feel like a predator, like he was using the poor guy. One night he had volunteered to cease coming and was met with such vocal resistance the issue was never mentioned again. So far the Dinobot remained taciturn about his visits, not reacting to his presence in the daytime; a behavior the mech rewarded as often as possible. Swoop led the hand he held back down to his chest, where the pleasant warmth the mech had given him continued to reverberate.

"We both great Autobots, maybe no one care." These words had been spoken before, if only Swoop had the presence of mind to recall from whom and when. Probably Grimlock - he loved giving speeches about the magnanimity of the Dinobots being superior to the Autobots- but what did it matter? The mech was leaving and Swoop couldn't stop him. Everything felt heavy. "I wish we talk again, like we used to."

"We will," the unseen mech promised, mentally vowing to keep this pledge. "Go to sleep." There was no need to utter this; the optics had dimmed, Swoop was offline. The hand retreated unwillingly back into the darkness. "Maybe no one would care," he growled softly. "We'll see." Footsteps clacked across the room slowly. When the door opened, the mech paused to look tenderly at the slumbering Dinobot illuminated by the hall lamps. His lips curled up into a smile that matched Swoop's. After a moment he left, maneuvering to avoid grazing his spoiler in the doorway. The door closed behind him.


End file.
